


Beyond the Red Sheets

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Enjolras/Grantaire shower sex, that's it! Any and all details up to filler.</p><p>After waking up from a night of sex, Enjolras decides that he and Grantaire need to shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Red Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> i hate titling fic

Grantaire wakes up to kisses on his neck and Enjolras' hand splayed across his stomach, rubbing soft, tender circles with his fingers. Grantaire stirs, groaning as he moves his arm up to wrap around Enjolras' shoulders. Enjolras pulls back for a moment, almost looking surprised that Grantaire has finally awoken from his kisses, and begins slowly trailing the tips of his fingers up Grantaire's stomach and towards his chest. The amount of Enjolras' skin against his own is small, but it's still soft and relaxing to Grantaire.

Enjolras kisses up Grantaire's neck, following the lines of Grantaire's jaw and then up to his lips. There they linger for an extra moment, almost as if contemplating kissing him square on the lips. They kiss, Enjolras' lips soft and wonderful against his own, his grip on Enjolras' shoulders tightens as Enjolras kisses his lips a second time.

In any other circumstance, Grantaire would have pulled away from morning breath kisses, but Enjolras is his own god. Instead he threads his other hand into Enjolras' hair, Enjolras shifting his body and laying on top of Grantaire, and they kiss, slow and passionately. Enjolras' hair is thin between his fingers and the long, blonde hair spills out between Grantaire's knuckles like waves of gold.

Grantaire's eyes open widely as he feels Enjolras press himself between Grantaire's legs, his cock already stiffening and Grantaire immediately tries to pull Enjolras closer as though it were possible. Enjolras lets out a soft moan, more of a whimper, as he slowly pulls away, kissing at Grantaire's cheek softly instead. "We ought to," a kiss to Grantaire's cheek, "shower" another kiss, "together." Enjolras doesn't wait for any response before he pulls up and looks at Grantaire with these eyes that let Grantaire know he has little to no say in the matter.

He does not mind.

Enjolras rolls off of him and lays next to him on his back before throwing the covers off. He rises, his backside actual marble to Grantaire's eyes. He is hard, Grantaire notices as Enjolras begins off towards the bathroom, turning around in the doorway, "First we'll brush our teeth though," he says and walks into the bathroom.

The faucet turns on and Grantaire hears Enjolras working the toothbrush as Grantaire flings the dark red comforter and matching sheets off of him. He sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, his mind racing with memories of last night, Enjolras riding him and his pretty blonde curls bouncing in the moonlight from the window. Grantaire feels himself hardening with the memory, mixing into thoughts of their shower.

Enjolras had tackled him to the bed last night with kisses and held him down with his hands, until Grantaire wouldn't move anymore. He'd straddled Grantaire's stomach and leaned down over him, that long blonde hair pressing against his face, "I want to ride you," he'd whispered in a voice that dared Grantaire to try and defy him. Enjolras had taken him like a pro, his hands on Grantaire's stomach to steady himself. Grantaire had reached forward when they were almost at their climax, taken Enjolras' cock in his hand and they'd come together, Grantaire buried deep inside of Enjolras and Enjolras painting Grantaire's chest.

Now Grantaire stands up from the bed, stretching his arms high above his head and then arching his back, feeling that comforting pop and burn of his muscles. He yawns widely, enough that tears bite at the corners of his eyes and begins towards the bathroom. The wooden floors are cold against Grantaire's feet and the air is sharp against his body so used to the warmth of the blankets. He comes into the bathroom to see Enjolras collecting his hair in his hand and spitting toothpaste into the sink. Grantaire takes his own toothbrush, one he'd decided to bring one night and Enjolras never brought up.

Enjolras takes the cup of water and rinses his mouth out as Grantaire wets the toothbrush and squeezes Enjolras' toothpaste onto it. He brushes his teeth as Enjolras walks over to the opposite corner of the bathroom and opens the glass shower door, stepping into it and turning the faucet on. It is only now that Grantaire notices his lack of hangover, so accustomed to waking with one that not having one is an odd feeling to him. Enjolras had frowned at him as Grantaire poured his second glass of wine at dinner and the look alone was enough to convince Grantaire to forgo any more wine. "I will make you feel better than the wine," Enjolras had promised.

And he'd proceeded to fulfill the promise after they'd gotten home.

Grantaire finishes brushing his teeth and makes his way towards the shower, opening the door and stepping in, closing it behind him. Enjolras has already poured the shampoo into his hand and begins working it into his roots. Grantaire comes up behind him, wetting his chest and hands as he moves to massage Enjolras' scalp, his thick fingers rubbing relaxing circles into the soft hair.

The smell of apples fills the air and Grantaire notices that he's never paid any attention to Enjolras' shampoo before, instead always chalking up the soft smell of apples up to Enjolras' natural smell. He likes it. Enjolras dips his head under the water after Grantaire has thoroughly worked the shampoo into his hair. He turns around to let the water spray against his long waves, now flattened against his back.

Enjolras leans into to kiss Grantaire, Grantaire only an inch shorter than Enjolras at nearly 6 foot. Enjolras is a model essentially, his body thin and long, hair that looks beautiful and a face that cannot possibly be contorted into an unattractive expression. Grantaire has seen Enjolras try. Kissing Enjolras now is better than before, enveloped in the warmth of the shower and Enjolras' lips tasting like mint.

Enjolras presses himself up against Grantaire, his body slick and wet against Grantaire's. Grantaire wraps his arm around Enjolras' waist, holding him close. Enjolras pulls away, Grantaire's hand reluctantly falling from the thin waist. They step forward together further into the water and Grantaire wets his hair down, thankful that his unruly curls are finally being flattened by the heavy water. Enjolras takes the shampoo and pours a small amount into his hands, reaches up and begins working the lather into Grantaire's roots.

Enjolras presses up against Grantaire again, kissing him as he spreads the shampoo. Grantaire moans into the kisses, Enjolras' hands working magic against his scalp. He bites at Enjolras' bottom lip, listening to the sound of Enjolras hissing softly at the feeling, daring Grantaire to continue. They walk into the water again and Grantaire throws his head back to keep the shampoo from running down his face. Once the shampoo has finally been rinsed out of his hair, Grantaire grabs the bar of soap from the in wall soap holder and begins on Enjolras' chest. He uses it as an excuse to touch every part of Enjolras' body, save for the one spot that he knows Enjolras wants him to touch.

His hands fly over the soft chest and stomach, both beautifully shaped like marble and Enjolras moans as Grantaire works the soap over his nipples. Grantaire coats Enjolras with the soap and then backs Enjolras into the spray of water, cleaning him off. Grantaire continues playing with the soft nipples though, flicking his thumb over them and watching as Enjolras' eyes flutter closed and a moan wrecks through his body.

Enjolras wraps his hand around the back of Grantaire's neck and pulls him in, kissing him roughly and forcing the bar of soap out from between Grantaire's fingers, taking it in his own. Enjolras applies the same loving tenderness to cleaning Grantaire's body and leaves kisses along Grantaire's neck as he does so. Enjolras returns the bar of soap to the holder and pulls away from Grantaire's flesh, looking up at the cynic with wide eyes, pupils black and thick with lust. "Grantaire," he says almost through a whine and arches his hips against Grantaire's, brushing his erection with Grantaire's.

Grantaire groans as he pushes Enjolras up against the wall, Enjolras' back against the cool tiles. Enjolras brings his leg up, wrapping one around Grantaire's hip almost immediately and Grantaire can tell that Enjolras wants no more than Grantaire right now. He doesn't waste time with more kissing or teasing, instead sliding his hand down the slick side of Enjolras' torso and around to the god's backside. His first index finger is still wet, collecting water as it trailed down Enjolras' body and he pushes in slowly.

Enjolras' head falls back against the wet tiles and his hair sticks to them, blonde splaying out across the off-white square tiles. Enjolras takes his finger in, gasping at the feeling of Grantaire stretching him, beginning to move his finger quicker, rougher. Enjolras moans, moving his hips and tries to fuck himself on the sole finger that Grantaire gives him. "More," Grantaire hears fall from Enjolras' lip, just barely a whisper, but he complies anyways, sliding in his middle finger as Enjolras groans at the feeling.

Grantaire leans in, kissing at Enjolras' neck and reveling at the smoothness of the skin. It's as though Enjolras were unable to grow facial hair, his skin as soft as a woman's and Grantaire nips harder at it in response, seeing what colours he can bring to the pale flesh. His marks are barely visible, mixing in with the flush of the hot water on Enjolras' skin from the shower. He pulls his two fingers out as he feels Enjolras coming apart, on the edge between begging into pure demanding.

He slides his other hand down Enjolras' body and cups Enjolras' ass, holding him as Enjolras brings his other leg up to wrap around Grantaire's waist. Grantaire positions Enjolras above him, the head of his cock pressing against Enjolras' entrance and waits until Enjolras' eyes flutter open and he glares down at Grantaire, as though testing him to see if Grantaire will dare hold out any longer.

Grantaire enters Enjolras slowly, torturously slow and he wants badly to fuck Enjolras hard and fast. Instead he holds out, listening to the way that Enjolras moans and the feeling of Enjolras' Adam's apple against his lips. He enters Enjolras completely and finds himself suddenly unable to stop from nearly tearing Enjolras in two. He speeds his thrusts up and harder, Enjolras helping him by almost fucking himself on Grantaire's dick.

Against the tiles, Grantaire feels Enjolras sliding up and down, the steam on them slick against the marble back and Grantaire grips harder at Enjolras' ass, trying to make him scream with pleasure. Though Enjolras was usually never this loud in bed, when there was no sound of water against the white tiles to drown out his moans, Grantaire still always made it a point to try and make Enjolras scream. He succeeded only most of the time, despite his best efforts.

Enjolras brings his hands to Grantaire's shoulders, wet and slippery against the square shoulders. Enjolras pulls his head up from against the tiles and leans in, bending down and kissing at Grantaire's lips. The hands slide up the shoulder to cup at Grantaire's jaw, pulling him in and refusing to let the cynic go. Between their lips, small whimpers spill out when Grantaire thrusts particularly hard in just the right spot.

Enjolras' right hand pulls away from Grantaire's jaw and wraps around his own cock pressed perfectly between their stomachs, stroking himself in time with Grantaire's thrusts. He feels himself coming to the edge, almost on the verge of orgasm, determined to make Enjolras come first when he feels that familiar, wonderful feeling of Enjolras tightening around his cock. It takes only three thrusts more before Grantaire comes within Enjolras, both of their bellies splattered with Enjolras' orgasm.

Grantaire pulls out of Enjolras after regaining his breath and his sense of up and down. They both step into the spray of the shower again with shaky knees, the warm water welcome as it washes away the mess Enjolras has made of their stomachs. They kiss lightly, tenderly in the spray of the shower before Enjolras reaches behind them and shuts it off.

They step out of the shower and close the glass door behind them as Grantaire reaches for the bright red towels, wrapping his around his waist and draping Enjolras' around his back, to catch the water falling from the tips of his soaking wet hair. Enjolras leans in and gives Grantaire another kiss, lips still wet and pulls back with a smile that says a mixture of good morning and I love you.


End file.
